dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (DB:SR)
Early Life Gohan was born in Mount Pazou, 2 days later, Gohan was called Gohan, when they were thinking about Gohan. Gohan had smiled after hearing that name, so he was called Gohan that day. History Frieza, The Tryant Watching his father fight, Gohan becomes overwhellmed whie watching him fight. Then when Bardock beat them both up, Gohan is first to notice that Bardock looks like his dad. Gohan learns of the Saiyans and learns of Frieza. Then Gohan along with his father is taught how to use ki and fly. When finally arriving at Namek, Gohan is angry at seeing Zarbon hurting kids that then takes him on. Gohan is beating Zarbon well and then when Zarbon goes Post-Transformation, Gohan starts to keep up with him and begins to win Zarbon. As Gohan is about to fire a Mansenko, Vegeta kills Zarbon and then the two start arguing. As the Ginyu Force arrive, Gohan and Bardock relax while everyone else is fighting. As everyone else is fighting and defeating the Ginyu Force, Ginyu steals Goku's body and then they all start chasing him. As they begin to fight him, they notice that Gohan isn't fighting because he doesn't want to fight his dad. His uncule Raditz ordered him and told him it's not his dad, Gohan started beating up Ginyu. Then as Ginyu was about to exchange his body with Gohan and Goku got in the way and then he switched back. Then Ginyu did it again and then Goku threw a frog and then Ginyu turns to a frog. As they begin to face Frieza, Gohan starts to fight Frieza in his second form, Gohan begins to think he's winning but then Frieza goes to his third form and then is beaten badly. As Goku comes back and Dende is killed, Gohan gets very angry and tries to defeat Frieza, obvoiusly this fails. Then as Frieza goes to his final form and trying to kill Frieza they lose hope and then every full blooded saiyan goes Super Saiyan and then kill Frieza. Cell, The Bio Android After coming back to Earth, Goku has a talk to Future Trunks, then they begin to train for three years. Gohan notices he isn't strong enough to defeat his elders in that training, but he tries. Three years later, Goku faces the androids but falls ill and then Gohan uses Instant Transmission to home and then gives Goku the antidote and heads back. Then Gohan learns of Cell and trains with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan has a think and then notices that he wants to save his friends lives because he watches them die, then Gohan goes Super Saiyan and then deflects his fathers blast at this time Gohan cuts his hair. Gohan then learns of the Super Saiyan forms and then gets ready to fight Cell. Gohan fights Cell in the Cell Games next after seeing his father giving up, then Cell plays with Gohan trying to get him to rage. Cell does this by sendinng Cell Jr.'s to attack his friends. But Gohan is downed and then at the destruction of Android 16, Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 and pummels Cell. Gohan does a devasting puch at Cell which makes him spit Android 18. Then Cell commits sucide and Goku takes him to King Kai's Planet, killing Goku and Cell. Cell then comes back and explains how he came back. Then Gohan fires a very powerful Kamehameha at Cell, but this nearly kills Cell, then Raditz as a Super Saiyan kills Cell. Cooler, The Tryant's Brother 7 Years Later, Gohan attends Orange Star Academy and then Gohan goes Super Saiyan to stop a robbery. Gohan is then approached by a student in his school and then Gohan heads of to school in a normal state and then Videl becomes suspicious. Then Gohan goes to Bulma's house and gets a costume and names himself the Great Saiyaman. Then after solving crime, Videl finds out and blackmails him into competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament and teaching her how to fly. Gohan teaches Videl and Goten how to fly. When the world tournament had started, it was being attacked by a mysterious ship like Friezas. Then Gohan is taken down by Doore and is knocked out for a while, then Gohan wakes up and Cooler is dead. King Cold, The Starter Gohan doesn't go to Planet Cold because he is staying at Earth to take car of Videl and the baby comming. Transformations Super Saiyan Gohan first goes Super Saiyan in DB US when in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Super Saiyan is reached when Super Saiyan Goku fires a ki blast a Gohan and hoping for Gohan to deflect it. Then Gohan thinks about how he watches people die and then Gohan goes Super Saiyan and deflects the blast. Gohan uses it when he was an adult. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 when Cell sends out Cell Jr.'s to beat up his friends. Then Cell steps on Android 16, breaking him, this makes Gohan rage and beat Cell up. Then Gohan makes Cell spit out Android 18 and then Cell sends himself into suicide while Goku takes him to King Kai's Planet and then Cell is gone. Then Cell comes back and then Gohan fires a very powerfull Kamehameha(as shown on the pic) nearly killing Cell and then Raditz comes and helps Gohan by going Super Saiyan and killing Cell. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Wave *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Powerful Kamehameha *Masenko *Super Masenko *Bros. Kamehameha Category:Characters Category:Matrixpretty